Fallout: WWE
by CrossoverCreed
Summary: In a world where greed caused the apocalypse, and The Authority rules over everything, one former NXT prospect must find a way to restore order and peace to a land long since scared by war.


Blackness. All the young man lying in the dirt could see was blackness. He thought for a moment his eyes had stopped working. That he was blind. He quickly blinked his eyes open, realizing they had just been closed.

A campfire was the first thing he saw, the orange light illuminating the small area around him. As far as he could tell, he was out in the desert. He could hear the sounds of metal scraping against dirt and rock. Turning towards the sound, the young man saw four figures. One held a shovel, and was digging feverishly a hole that reminded him of a grave.

He and the other two wore masks, but the one in the suit; the one giving orders, was easily recognizable to the young NXT prospect. It was unmistakable that it was Vince McMahon.

The Chairman of WWE turned towards the now concious NXT superstar, who was starting to breathe heavily. He didn't like how this looked one bit. He liked it less when he realized he was bound by his wrists and ankles. This wasn't right.

"Ah, you're still alive I see." The gravely voice of the chairman huffed. "That's not good for you. I had hoped to spare you the horror of seeing this as the last thing you'll see at all, but I guess that can't be helped."

It WAS a grave, the NXT superstar realized. HIS grave.

Mr. McMahon walked slowly up to him, kneeling down to meet him eye-to-eye. Fear petrified the young man as he held the gaze.

"I'm afraid I've had to cut some costs from the company, my friend." He began. "And frankly, I need big draws to gain it back. And unfortunately, being only a mesely NXT superstar...you aren't really a big draw. In a word...you're...FIRED!"

He felt a sharp pain in the side of his head as a ballistic lodged itself into his cranium. The young superstar fell limp, slipping into blackness once again.

_Business. Business never changes. _

_After the large loss of money caused by some bad decisions within the company of WWE, Vince McMahon decided it was time to cut some costs. That meant getting rid of several low class superstars who were not big enough draws for the company. Or...who he THOUGHT were not big enough draws. _

_Soon, the company began to lose more money, and Vince needed to let more superstars loose. But legal problems prevented this. Some superstars had contracts that simply could not be terminated until they were fulfilled to the letter. This meant Vince was forced to pay them even if they did nothing to contribute to a showing. _

_So the cagey chairmen dug deep into his black soul for a solution. That solution...was a purge._

_A purge of the weak, unknown, and barely trained. NXT was full of potential young superstars that Vince felt were going nowhere. Regardless of fan following, regardless of talent, regardless of life itself, McMahon began to make "problems"...disappear._

_After NXT champion Adrian Neville went missing, an investigation was began. McMahon was accused of murder, and sentenced to two lifetimes in prison._

_But because the devil of WWE was locked in Tartarus did not mean his demons couldn't wreak havoc in his name._

_His daughter, Stephanie McMahon. Her husband, Triple H. The Apex Predator, Randy Orton. The Architect, Seth Rollins. And even the Demon, Kane. _

_All these and a few more continued what Vince had started. The purge continued._

_Superstars soon learned of the purging, and rebelled against The Authority. _

_One by one, even the biggest names began to fall prey to the now bloodthirsty Authority. _

_Many brave men and women met their demise before a final confrontation was made at Madison Square Garden._

_John Cena led a last battle against the now immense army The Authority had accured. A bloody battle engulfed the Garden, and soon spread to the entire city. Cena...was the first to fall._

_The government stepped in, and troops became needed to fight against The Authority._

_Triple H had decided it wasn't enough to rule wrestling. It was time he made the world in the McMahon image. _

_Years of civil war in America bloodied the soil of the USA. The Authority would not back down. _

_It was decided that enough was enough. The president authorized a tactical nuclear strike on Triple H's new kingdom, which was most of northern America. _

_This did little other than damage the lands of the USA, and catch the attention of other nations. To make a long story short, the world died in a nuclear holocaust._

_Years passed, generations even. And soon, The Authority's empire controlled most of the world. But some resistance remained. _

_The Shield of Justice; a military-like faction based in the remains of Caifornia, promoted the liberation from the tyranny of The Authority._

_The New World Order; a massive coalition of thugs and crazed men and women, controlled the western most part of Nevada. The only cared for world domination and total anarchy._

_Many, many smaller factions formed as well, but the number was so high one could not name them all quickly. One city, however, seemed to have survived for the ost part in the nuclear wasteland. The city where the lights shone bright. Sin City. Las Vegas. Authority territory._

_It seemed as though the world was doomed to fight forever. But one old survivor from a time long past happened across a grave. This grave held a spirit that this lone stranger could not ignore. For by his senses, this spirit could save the wastes...maybe the world. _

_Using ancient and forgotten magics, this lone wanderer from a time long forgotten raises the young NXT star from his tomb...and so begins the journey...of Jon Grimm._


End file.
